Petra Micheal Pan
(Not completely finished uwu, this boi belongs to me Theunpopularonion ((icebearbeans on insta)) Micheal is the son of Peter Pan and Wendy Darling. His first name is Petra, but he hates it since it sounds so much like Peter. Thus he goes by Micheal (he was named after his Mothers brother). Micheal Is a Rebel because he (for some reason) doesn't want to be young for ever. He enjoys using pixie dust to play pranks and reading books in the library. Character Personality Micheal hates the fact that he's going to stay young forever, in fact the day of his 16th birthday he stopped aging and is SOOO angry about it. His views about his destiny are a lot like Briars. Why would he want to stay a 16 year old for the rest of his life? Everyone is always so critical of teenagers!! Always judging them and belittling them! It just boils his blood when someone talks about how they can't wait till their next birthday or how their childhood just passed them by. He ruins a lot of birthday parties, so he never gets invited to them. He enjoys playing pranks with the pixie dust he is supplied with, Like making peoples things disappear or causing someone to just randomly float off the ground with NO warning. His shadow also has a mind of its own. His shadow (who Mikey named Wilson) runs off on his own causing trouble every now and then. Sometimes he'll hear someone angrily scream his name and all he has to do is look down to know whats happened. As much as his shadow (Wilson) pains him it's still a part of him and will play a big part of his story (if he eventually "stops this annoying charade and relents") Besides his angry side he's usually quite sarcastic, but that just plays into his anger. Embarrassment comes easy but that also makes him very defensive. He's basically one big ball of unpleasantness. On the upside when he is happy he's very nice, but only to the people that he deems worthy of his niceness. Appearance Petra has one blue eye and one brown eye for each of his parents. He personally thinks its weird so he's gown his hair out to color his blue eye. He looks a lot like his father due to his red hair. But having grown up in never land, being out in the sun all day has given him a multitude of freckles. He's tall and lanky (as tall and lanky as a 16 year old can be). Hobbies and Interests Petra does a lot of Science and Sorcery related things. Reads a lot of books about 'happy endings' because of his ever existing dread that comes with his 16 year old problem. So to say, his main hobby is being angry. Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy < Peter and Wendy How does Micheal fit in? Ya see, he doesn't... Quotes |- |''— Looks like Wilson drenched another student'' |} |} |} |} |- |''— He literally does none of the work'' |} |} |- |— Living on an island isn't as fun as it sounds |} |} |- |— ''#Can'tplayanyinstrumentsbuttryingtobeedgyanyway '' |} |} 2019-05-12 (1).jpeg|The only colored version of my boi 2019-05-12.jpg|My sketch book page showing his full drawing Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Peter and Wendy